


Sex Blanket

by cardigan_carm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Camboy Shiro (Voltron), Getting Together, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Omega Shiro (Voltron), One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Scent Kink, Smut, Wet & Messy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Keith is tired of couch surfing from one friend's place to another after his breakup, he happens to find a flyer at the local coffee shop on the cork board where there's a room for rent. From there things are looking up!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 136





	Sex Blanket

When Keith found himself without a place to call his own, he quickly scrambled to find a new apartment, he didn't think he'd find one and it felt like the paper found him instead. Pulling from the bulletin board at the local coffee shop. He took it, looking over the information. 

This sounded like a plausible temporary solution. He was tired of couch surfing from one friend to the other. His close friends' kindness would only last for so long and he didn't want to overstay his welcome. Keith could only impose for so long. 

After his breakup and all with his ex beta lover. Adam would eventually let their circle of friends know his side of what happen during their split. Keith had told his friends extraordinarily little; he didn't want to burden them.

Also, he let Adam keep their apartment. Keith couldn't afford it on his own like Adam could. So, he found this fortunate ad and tore it off the cork board. His name was called, and he grabbed his coffee on the go, before bustling out the door. Heading to work, eyes fixed on the paper and his other hand bringing the hot caffeine to his lips. Black gold spilled over his tongue, going down his gullet.

Keith needed to hurry towards place of employment. Keith worked as porter/housekeeping for a small local hotel. He bounced between the two jobs, doing whatever the hotel needed him to do.

While working, the ad lingers in his mind, stays with him through his shift and as quitting time draws upon him, Keith leaves from the hotel. Now done with the mid-shift and ready to stop for the day. He heads towards the bus stop to make his way to Hunk’s, ready to call it a day.

He pulled the paper from his pocket, eyes scanning as he reread it for the umpteenth time. Keith then pulled out his phone, licking his lips, plugging in the number and brought the receiver to his ear, listening as it began to ring. It rang once, then twice before the other rings followed and went to voicemail. Keith sighed, feeling a little disappointed. Taking a breath, he began to leave his message. "Hello, my name is Keith Kogane and I saw your ad at Clark's Local Coffee Shop –. Um, I was interested in the spare room you have for rent and was hoping we can talk? My number is," he recited his number. "Call me anytime or text." 

He hung up after that and hurried to his bus stop, he was staying with Hunk that night.

✨✨✨

Keith was laid out on the couch, freshly showered and getting ready for a well-deserved sleep when his phone chimed, a text. He sat up and grabbed his charging phone.

Unlocking and reading, his eyes took in the unknown number and the words. 

_Hi Keith! This is Takashi Shirogane or Shiro for short. 😅 Sorry to be reaching out so late at night. If you have a moment can we chat? If not, we can speak later. Just let me know.”_

His text was oddly sincere, and Keith gave a small smile. He began to let his thumbs move across his cracked screen. 

_Hey Shiro. Let's talk, give me a call.”_

A second later his phone rang. Keith picked up after the first ring and felt his skin prickle at Shiro's voice.

_"Hello Keith."_

"Hey." He greeted swallowing the lump. 

_"You're interested in the room?"_

"Um yeah."

 _"Do you have time to meet tomorrow?"_ Shiro asked kindly, voice warm and soothing. _"Sorry to be asking so last minute."_

"Yeah I can meet." Keith assured. "In the morning though, I work mid-shifts. I’m usually in by 11am."

 _"I can do that."_ Shiro laughed. _"How does 9am sound? At Clark's?"_

"Perfect, I'll meet you there –. How will I know it's you?" 

_"Look for a guy with white hair."_ He laughed. _"Talk to you then."_

"It's a date." 

Shiro hummed and gave a quick goodbye as did Keith. They hung up and Keith laid down to rest for the night. The apartment silent.

✨✨✨

The next morning Keith came into Clark's coffee earlier than he usually did and ordered his black coffee, the cheapest thing on the menu. His eyes scanned for a head of white hair and quickly landed on one attached to broad shoulders. He blinked. This guy looked huge, the picture of a textbook alpha unlike Keith who was lanky and effeminate, taking after his mother in build and looks. It would work in his favor if he were an omega, but he wasn't, but that was life.

He came to the small table for two. 

"Shiro?" Keith questioned with an arched brow and sip of coffee.

"Keith?" Shiro asked and smiled as the other easily confirmed with a nod. Shiro stood up, hand outstretched for a handshake. "Thank you for meeting me on such short notice. Please have a seat," he offered. 

"No problem, it's nice to meet you."

"You as well." 

Keith noticed that Shiro's right arm was a black carbon metal prosthetic and a scar over his nose. He was still handsome; his arm and scar did not subtract from his attractiveness. Keith was pansexual and he tried to stomp down the instant attraction, he wasn't blind to Shiro's charms. The other was gorgeous with his halo white hair and long lashed eyes that were liquid mercury, and so pretty. Not to mention his staggering height of six-four, with his broad chest and shoulders, a muse chiseled from marble made real.

Keith was fucked! 

The alpha sat down as did Shiro. He thought it would be awkward between them since they were perfect stranger to one another, but so far it wasn't. If anything, Shiro seemed pleasant enough already. Easy and friendly, someone who welcomed others.

"So," Shiro began with a beaming smile. "You're interested in the room?"

"Yeah," Keith hedged with a look. "I just got out of a relationship and I need to find a place." It was best to be honest.

Shiro hummed, nodding his head as he sipped his latte and licked the foam from his top lip. "Understandable, I'm guessing you'll be staying temporarily?" 

"Yeah, if you allow me to live with you. I'll only stay until I get on my feet." 

"How long do you think that will take?" Shiro asked with a tilt of his head making him look like a puppy with his big soft eyes and white floppy forelock. 

"Not sure yet." Keith confessed as he frowned down at the table. "Once I get my bearings, then I'll be able to give a better answer." 

Shiro gave a slow nod of his head, before he smiled once again, all teeth and happiness. "Thanks for being up front about your situation. I would like to get to know you since we could likely be roommates."

A small smile tugged at Keith's lips. "Same, I would like to get to know you as well." He wanted to get a gauge on Shiro see if it was worth taking such a risk. Keith wasn't one to meet strangers, let alone talk to them unless he had to. Right now, was one of those had to moments. So, he'd push his comforts aside and speak to Shiro, get a feel for him and see if he is crazy or not. 

The other seemed warm and genuine, a rare trait nowadays, but Keith's hackles weren't lowered just yet. There was still more to uncover. Also, he had to ease any of Shiro's own worries if they were potentially going to live with one another. The conversation began to flow easily between them as they made small talk that easily transformed into engaging conversation. Keith wasn't normally known to be talkative, but with Shiro it came so easily. It felt like he couldn't hold back, and it seem like Shiro was invested in the chat as well. 

The time spent went too quickly as Keith's phone chimed at him, a soft reminder he had to get ready for work. He sighed and stopped the notification. "I have to leave soon."

Shiro pouted, lip curled and stuck out unhappily. "Really," he asked almost in a whine, kicked puppy look present on his face. 

Keith gave a tiny nod. "Yeah, gotta run. My shift starts soon and I gotta get there."

The white-haired man nodded. "Gotcha." He sighed before his eyes lit up. "I would like for you to be my roommate; we get along well and I don't think we'll have any issues." Shiro beamed. "There's three things that you'll ought to think about. **One:** I'm gay. **Two:** I do adult cam work, if you know what I mean." He smiled and winked. "And **three:** I'm an omega." 

Keith eyes widen a fraction and he blinked. 

Secondary gender meant little to Keith, but he was still shocked nonetheless as he had pinned Shiro for an alpha. He had never met such a strong bodied omega, Shiro was a first. Then again, he was a willowy alpha, so he shouldn’t have assumed.

"I know all that can be a deal breaker, I just wanted you to think about it and once you make up your mind, will you let me know your answer? Take your time." Shiro urged gently as he gave a small nervous smile. 

Keith sighed softly and gave a bemused expression as he stood up readying to leave. "I'm pan and I don't care that you cam as long as you're not going to sell my kidneys on the black market or something." He joked or tried. Keith cringed, but Shiro chuckled finding it humorous. 

"I won't." It sounded like a promise.

"Awesome," Keith took a step backwards but hesitated. "I'm an alpha, is that going to be a problem for you?" He asked as it was only right to let Shiro know. He was an omega cam boy after all.

The other seemed stunned, his eyes did a quick scan over Keith, they tracked slowly up and down, then one more traced before landing on his face. "I um – yeah, that's fine. I take suppressants and blockers.”

"I do too," the alpha said. "Okay, good." Keith began to take reversed steps away needing to leave or else he'd be late for work. "I'll think about what you said." His mind was already made up, he wanted this, wanted to live with Shiro.

He needed this spot of good luck. 

Shiro nodded, giving a small wave. "Please think about it and I'll wait for your response. It was nice meeting you, Keith." 

"Yeah, nice meeting you too. Talk to you soon, bye Shiro," Keith said before leaving Clark's and heading towards the bus stop to get to work –.

As he waited at the stop, his mind went back to his new acquaintance, the unusual omega and how they were on the verge of being roommates. He wondered what Shiro’s everyday life was like for him and how he'll fit into it all. Keith sighed as the bus rambled up and stopped, breaks releasing air as he climbed on, bus pass at the ready. 

He spent his work shift thinking about Shiro.

It was a nice thought, something that helped pass the day.

✨✨✨

The workday ended and Keith was staying with Hunk again, he arrived at the apartment and pulled out the spare key as he unlocked the door and came in. The smell of a home cooked meal hung heavy in the air. Keith smiled and closed the door, kicking his boots off.

"Hey buddy! Get cleaned up, supper is almost ready."

"Thanks," Keith popped his head into the kitchen waving before disappearing deeper into the apartment. He went towards the bathroom, to do just that, clean the day's grime off his body.

He took a quick five-minute shower. 

After he was clean and feeling refreshed, Keith found himself picking up his phone and going to his text messages. He began to type a quick message. _Hey Shiro, this is Keith. I've thought about what you said, and I want to still live with you, if you'll have me._ He pressed send.

Now he had to wait, see what the other had to say. Keith busied himself with drying his hair.

A moment later his phone chirped. Keith picked up his phone he began to read.

😁  
_I am happy to hear it. We should speak in person about arrangements. Wanna do coffee again? Soon?_

Keith laughed and smiled. His thumbs began to move quickly. _Yeah, lets meet soon._

He watched as Shiro message showed the pending bubble as he wrote a response back. Keith felt a smile tug at his lips.

✨✨✨

They met and discussed arrangements, both agreeing they wanted to live together. Everything fell easily into place when the feelings were mutual between them. Plans were made and they settled on a date and time for Keith to move in.

Keith moved in quickly the following week, he didn't have much and was able to settle down in the same day. The apartment was modest, wooden floors that creaked when walked on. The walls were either red brick covered or were white drywall. Shiro had furniture and decor about the dwelling. The apartment looked lived in with a small kitchenette and cozy living room. It was spacious for two people, with large windows that let natural light spill in, the building was older but with plenty of character. Keith like established places more so than spiffy and new. Keith's own room was nice sized, perfect for him. He rolled over, waking for the day with a small yawn. It was nice to have a bed again and not sleep on a couch or be woken up by his friends moving around. It was Keith's first week living with Shiro, so far it had been good. 

Keith got up wanting to get something to drink, he was feeling thirsty. 

Coming out of his room he came walking down the narrow hallway he and Shiro shared. A plastic basket took residence besides Shiro's door, it appeared a blanket sat in it. Keith almost didn't notice it, until a whiff caught his nose. It made him pause, body locking to the spot. His eyes drawn downwards, and he stared at the basket, the thought to lean down and sniff crossed his mind, but he didn't want to be a creeper his first week living here. 

The alpha let out an inaudible sigh, he was disappointed at his lack of restraint, but he could admit Shiro's scent was delicious smelling, slick and ripeness. Keith ambled on, going to the kitchen, today was his off day and he needed some coffee before he attempted anything. 

As he navigated the kitchen, Shiro came out of his room and nabbed the basket, bracing against his tapered waist and arm. He went to the laundry nook that sat between both the kitchen and living room. Opening the folding doors that hid the washer and dryer.

The smell of aroused omega fills the air once again with the blanket in proximity. Shiro smiled, still in sleepers just like Keith. "Morning," he greeted enthusiastically.

"Mm morning." Keith grunted, trying to ignore the ripe smell that made his mouth water. He tried to train his nose to pick up the aroma of the brewing coffee.

Shiro didn't seem none the wiser. 

The omega began to unload the basket, Keith watched curiously as it only seemed the laundry basket contained the blanket. It looked thick and heavy as Shiro loaded it in, by itself with nothing else. "I do a lot of laundry or it feels like I'm always doing a load." 

The phrasing! Keith hummed, unable to comment, but it was enough for Shiro to continue.

"I have several of these, they're helpful."

"Helpful?" Keith asked with an arched brow. 

"Yeah," Shiro said distractedly as he began to set the washer. "I use these blankets for my shows." He paused in thought. "They're sex blankets." He explained. 

"What?" Keith balked. "I've never knew such a thing existed." If Keith weren’t so shocked, he'd stopped the conversation before it could progress. Instead he found himself asking. His brain was truly asleep. "What does a sex blanket do? Isn't it just y'know a blanket?" The alpha felt his face heat, cursing the blush that no doubt highlighted his cheeks. 

Shiro laughed and shook his head as he closed the washer's lid as the cycle began. "I tend to get messy; this helps me contain my mess as it's super absorbent and I don't have to worry about my bed getting ruined." Shiro laughed sheepishly. "TMI, sorry." He flushed cutely in embarrassment. 

Keith waved his apology away and smile. "No worries. I did ask."

"You did."

It fell quiet between them, Keith moved as the coffee maker dinged as the brewing completed. "Want a cup?"

"Yeah."

Keith busied himself, getting two mugs and pouring them both a cup. He pulled out cream and sugar for Shiro. 

"So, now that we're roommates I can help you with chores. I'm really good at cleaning and upkeep." He confessed as Shiro smiled as he added sugar and milk to his coffee.

"Hmm you don't say," he teased with a wink. "We can come up with a schedule." 

Keith nodded, he didn't simply want to help pay rent only, he wanted to contribute in other ways, like doing chores and cooking. Even if they took turns, he wanted to help Shiro anyway he could. 

Be a good roommate and prove that he wasn't a hassle or burden. 

He could be good.

"Let's get some breakfast going and then we can discuss, yeah?" Shiro offered.

"Yeah."

✨✨✨

Time flew, and Keith found himself growing closer and closer with Shiro, he hadn't expected when he first read the ad that he'd become good friends with the other. Keith found he didn't want to leave either; he hoped it was okay and he wasn't being an affliction upon Shiro. He had said early on he would only stay long enough to get back on his feet, but now he didn't want to leave Shiro's side.

Was that wrong?

God he hoped not. 

Keith couldn't deny that he felt an attraction towards Shiro, the other was just so – perfect. 

Shiro did have his flaws and so did Keith, but those faults were things that Keith could look passed which made Shiro perfect. Keith could accept him for who he was.

He was falling hard for Shiro. 

A chuckle left the alpha as he picked up the heavenly, yet heavily scented basket that contained one of Shiro’s many sex blankets. Keith lowered his chin slightly getting a deep inhale as the smell of slick and musk made his toes curl, squeaking on the wooden floors. He quickly went towards their laundry alcove, wanting to deposit the blanket promptly before he took hold and held it to his nose and got high off Shiro's scent. The blanket was heavy, soiled with use and fuck Keith wanted to just bury his face in it, smell it and masturbate. 

It was so wrong! 

But the thought wouldn't leave him. He could get off to the scent and thought of Shiro. Keith growled at himself, licking at his sharp canines as he opened the lid and tossed the blanket in. He got it started and then ran away, it was safer that way. 

He went into his room; it was becoming harder to beat back his desires for Shiro. He didn't simply want him because he was an omega and it was a biological pull, he wanted Shiro because the other was everything he ever wanted in a partner.

He was vastly different from his ex, Adam. 

Keith leaned against the door to his room, letting out a collective sigh before he looked down, a half chub poking out, demanding attention.

He ignored as Shiro would probably be home soon.

✨✨✨

Later that night it was dinner time.

Keith had fried some chicken and laid it on a bed of salad leaves with fresh cut raw veggies and white crumbly cheese. 

Easy and quick.

Shiro beamed, face lighting up before he grinned at Keith. "Looks amazing," he gushed. 

"This was nothing, Hunk's food is way better." Shiro had become friends with Keith’s bestie Hunk.

"Still your cooking is better than the pre-made I used to eat. Besides, I burn water – somehow." Shiro chuckled as he added dressing to his salad. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Hmm?" 

"I was thinking of having someone feature in one of my upcoming streams. I haven't done something like this in a while. I think the fans would love it."

"Oh."

"I may need the apartment if you don't want to be around for it."

"Oh – um – m’okay." Keith tried to keep his face unruffled. 

"Is that okay?" Shiro looked concerned and unsure. He looked pained, a small frown on his face.

"It's fine –, I mean, you're really growing in popularity, I know you wanna grow your fanbase even more and if this helps, then go for it. I can disappear for an evening. That’s totally doable."

"You sure?" Shiro pouted, his eyes flicking over Keith as he studied his reaction.

The alpha gave a nod. "Yeah." Shiro nodded, but his eyes fell from Keith and landed onto his plate. "When is this supposed to happen?"

"Um I'm not sure yet."

"Okay, just let me know when." 

"Will do."

The rest of dinner was quiet and awkward.

✨✨✨

The thought of someone having Shiro didn't sit well with Keith and he felt guilty for telling Shiro otherwise. He didn't want to worry his friends, especially with his feelings and beside this was Shiro's livelihood.

It wasn't his place to interfere.

Keith found himself again pulling laundry, he was going to do his and Shiro's. They had been slacking as of late, but right now, was the time to rectify his laziness and clean house. Keith was on his third load, taking from Shiro's room. There wasn't a blanket to wash (as he had already washed one), but Keith found a pair of cotton boy shorts, he pictured Shiro easily in them as he had spied him on more than one occasion wearing them. It looked good in his mind's eye and he held them to his nose giving a small sniff.

_Oh fuck!_

Fuck they smelled the same as Shiro's sex blankets. Keith wanted to keep them. 

Could he? Just for a little while. He'd return them later. 

Keith made a quick detour to his room and hid them under his pillow. A tiny shred of guilt settled in him. 

Shiro had probably worn the pair of booty shorts during his stream from the night before. 

Hot Damn!

He put the thought out of his mind as he folded their respective clean clothes, he couldn't afford to sport a half chub. After he finished with laundry he’d move to dusting.

✨✨✨

It was the middle of the night when Keith woke hearing a soft sound, he wasn't sure what it was, but it was enough to drag him from sleep. He sighed, as his eyes felt heavy, he could feel the call of slumber, except the sound repeated. Keith strained his ears, listening out. It was soft, coming from across the hall which would be Shiro's room.

Keith sat up and quietly crept out of bed, towards the door. The apartment was deathly silent, the hum of electricity the only background tonality. 

Had he imagined the soft noise? No, there it was again. 

It sounded human.

A low moan. 

Keith felt his cheeks color as his eyes widen. As he stood before his door, he could hear the moans a little clearer and they came from Shiro's room across the hall. He cracked his door, the sound flooded in a bit louder.

He had never heard Shiro before. 

Every time Shiro streamed Keith would either be out the house or using his noise-canceling headphones to mute his roommate. The alpha didn't want to torture himself by hearing Shiro's moans, but right now apparently, he wanted to inflict suffering on himself. Taking steps back he could feel the blood rushing southward before he soundlessly hopped back in bed. Keith laid under his covers, chewing his bottom lip as Shiro's soft pleased groans floated on the night air, the best melody to hear. His own body responded to the needy calls. 

A near inaudible rumble overtook him, a reply to Shiro's gentle moans. Keith wouldn't be able to rest knowing that Shiro was pleasing himself and the thought that the omega was doing it by himself, no audience watching and just simply doing it to get off. 

Keith briefly wondered what trigger Shiro. What would make him do something like this, the man got off for a living, but for him to do this unprompted – _fuck_. 

Kicking the sheets away he huffed, his cock was insistent begging for attention. Keith sighed, as he reached over towards his nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube. His boxers were easily shucked down his legs.

Fuck he was hard, aching and needing this. It had been a while since he touched himself. 

Before he got started, he pulled Shiro's boy shorts from under his pillow and he was hit with that slick, arousal, and musk. Keith closed his eyes inhaling deeply, his nose told a story and he could scent it. It was light, faint to his senses, but he could smell Shiro. Beyond the arousal, the slick, and musk. He could pick out Shiro's sweet scent buried under, no doubt subdued by the suppressants and blockers he took.

Sweet cream

Honey

Vanilla 

It was calming, softening the edges for Keith as he took another deep whiff, and left the underwear near his face. He let his hand take hold of the lube and pop the cap. He poured a ridiculous amount, imagining Shiro could be this wet. 

He let his wet grip envelope him.

He bit back his groan as he slicked his cock up, coating from knot to tip and then tracing back down to get himself saturated. He imagined Shiro getting him this wet and _fuck_ what a thought. His hand drew leisurely up and down, for now. His teeth dug into his bottom lip and he held his breath to keep from making any sounds. Just thinking of Shiro was making him feel far more sensitive, he could feel the pulse, spilling pre as he jerked off.

A broken moan came from Shiro's room, and he sounded so good.

Needy.

Keith turned his head into the shorts by his head, nose buried as he was surrounded in scent. His hand speed up as he spread his legs. Keith wasn't known for his imagination, but in those moments his mind conjured a fantasy. Shiro above him, looking down with hazy eyes and parted lips, face flushed as he moved up and down, his body swallowing Keith's dick with each downward pass. Squeezing and fluttering, squelching as he fucked himself how he wanted on Keith's cock, riding him with skill and desire. The alpha arched, straining to hold his voice back as his eyes clenched tighter as the image took on life and color.

Shiro voice added to the fantasy, faint but musical to his ears as Keith imagined they were fucking somewhere they shouldn't be. They had to keep quiet, couldn't give way to what they were doing, hidden in the dark with others nearby. 

Keith's hand sped up; the slick sound only grew louder but not enough to be alarming. A soft sigh left Keith, the only sound he'd allow himself to make. His other hand joined, cupping his slowly thickening knot as he palmed it, adding pressure as it heightened his pleasure. Keith dominate hand flew up, wrapping tighter, creating a constricting channel and he imagined Shiro would tighten around him. Fucking him harder and faster. 

Would Shiro cry out or would he fight back his sounds and suffer quietly against Keith?

In the fantasy, Shiro whimpered curling closer and breathing Keith's air as he tried to keep up with Keith's demanding hips, his cocklet slapping Keith's stomach as he rode. 

Broken moans and whines, his large hands digging into Keith's slighter shoulders. Keith would be pawing at all of Shiro, messing with his ass by kneading and groping, then his hands would take hold of that massive chest, squeeze to see how Shiro would react before he'd fist _his_ omega's cock and let the other fuck his fist. 

Or maybe he wouldn't. 

Make him come untouched from his cunt. 

"Mmm," Keith hummed low, tongue licking his dry lips before he bit his lip once more. He began to twist his fist around his cockhead on the upwards stroke, it made his toes curl into the bedding and he thrashed. His fist moved faster, slapping now. The wet sounds filled his room and he could feel more pre come dribbling and mixing with the lube, it added to the slick. He could imagine it would sound like this being with Shiro, the omega would be dripping, making an absolute mess of Keith’s pelvis. 

Lap soaked and he'd love it, he knew Shiro would totally drench him in his scent and he wouldn't be able to hide the fact they just fucked. Everyone would smell it.

He would be Shiro's. His alpha. 

Keith grunted, his strokes shortening as he teased the tip of his cock. 

His other hand rolled his knot, teasing as he could feel the orgasm was vastly approaching. Keith was shocked how quickly he built himself up. Normally, he wasn't so quick but the fantasy and smell of Shiro was doing it for him. Keith's violet gaze would fall to Shiro's hand as it drifted down between them, ignoring his cock as it played with his swollen clit, the flesh puffy and abused. He’d rub the nub in tight circles as he cried out for Keith. 

"Cum on your cock, Shiro." He'd command. Keith would growl, curse and drive harder upwards, using his core and legs to drive in that much harder. The alpha would want to breed and batter Shiro's insides, make him lose it and come on his cock. He continued to move, fuck his knot in even as his cunt contracts, trembling around him. "Cum Shiro."

He'd watch Shiro tense then shake apart above him as he comes and slick gushing out around his cock, even as he's stuff full and to the brim. 

Just know Shiro reached completion would make Keith come and he does, growling and given disjointed curses as he curls in and draws the large omega closer as he rolls his hips, milking his cock as he explodes inside. 

The alpha comes. Hard. 

His mouth opens, a silent cry leaves him as he tosses his head back, neck straining as he feels all nerves rushing and alive as it goes south, his balls draw tight and heavy as he jerks his hand uncoordinated. He paints his clothed torso in come. 

Keith let out a wobbly exhale. He continues to stroke, drawing all the pearl droplets as he bites Shiro's shorts as he blearily opens his eyes and breaths in that calming scent of vanilla, honey, and sweet cream.

The edges are soften and he's boneless. 

Shit that was good, best orgasm ever. Omega scent fills his lungs and the calm washes over him, he's sated and it sounds like Shiro is done, but the silence that hangs is heavy.

Keith lets the cloth go and realize he's gotta clean up. 

He frowns as the fantasy fades and reality sets in.

"Damn," he feels the cooling mess. 

Keith pulls his boxers back up and maneuvers his shirt off, dodging come from getting into his hair. He tosses the shirt into his hamper, then stuff Shiro's shorts back under his pillow. He gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom.

✨✨✨

Keith tried to put the masturbation/fantasy behind him, it was easy to ignore and not acknowledge what he had done. It was also effortless to keep Shiro's underwear as well, Keith found himself sniffing them from time to time.

He felt like a creeper, a pervert. 

He wanted to return them sooner rather than later. The boy shorts weren't his to keep, no matter what his inner alpha thought. Keith would need to wash them and then return, claim they accidentally got mixed in with his clothing. Yeah that would work, he could use that as an excuse. A small white lie. 

A soon as the thought solidified, Keith felt guilty and ashamed. He couldn't lie to Shiro, that was just – wrong.

He should be honest if – _if_ the omega asked. 

Keith swallowed thickly, feeling a little nervous. He made his choices, now he'd have to deal with the consequences.

✨✨✨

It was days later before Keith returned Shiro's underwear. He was just going to place them on top of his dresser, but Shiro opened the bedroom door, smiling.

"Morning or afternoon," he grinned sheepishly, shirtless and looking delicious. "Oh, those are mine." He lit up as he took the undergarments. Keith easily handed them over, shocked as he thought Shiro was gone as it had been so quiet. He hadn't expected the other to be sleeping in, that never happened! "I was looking for these," he continued as Keith stood in shocked silence. "Thanks!" Shiro pivoted, putting his returned clothing away.

"No problem," Keith finally said as he came out of the stupor, he was in. He began to turn on his heels to leave, but a metal hand caught his arm.

"Wait a second, can we talk real quick?" 

Keith felt his heart pound, would Shiro ask where his shorts had been? Damnit!

"So, in two weeks is when I'll be streaming with – um – with a friend?" He wasn't sure what to call it, he looked confused tapping his chin. "A sex friend? Friend with benes? Okay, I am overthinking this," he laughed good-natured and light. 

The pounding of Keith's heart slowed, and ice began to run in his veins, he felt suddenly rejected. He tried to keep his scent nonexistent, not wanting to alert Shiro to his melancholy. He hummed, not able to find a response. 

"We were thinking my Friday night stream, could you step out then?"

"Oh – um yeah, I can do that." Keith answered with a wobbly smile. 

Shiro let out a breath and smiled. "Thanks buddy. You're the best." 

"Yeah, of course." Keith said, stumbling away as Shiro disappeared back into his room. 

Keith felt his chest ache and the room spin, his alpha felt unwanted.

✨✨✨

It was hard to be neutral, and he tried to keep his feeling suppressed, Shiro didn't seem the wiser and continued like normal. Keith grew quiet, lurking about the apartment as his inner alpha gnaw and his spirits sank.

These passed months with Shiro had been the best, an absolute pleasure, but he found he cared so much for the omega and wanted to be with him. Yet Shiro didn't feel the same. All those quiet times where it was them spending time always came to the forefront of his mind like they shared their own world inside their cozy apartment. Keith felt jealous of this unknown friend, the threat of this person coming into Shiro’s din and – and. He silenced his mind. Keith couldn't and wouldn't do anything to make Shiro feel uncomfortable. He wouldn't project his feeling on Shiro or make things weird. He valued their friendship above all, the other had quickly become someone to hold dear.

His attraction be damned. He’d endure to just be friends. 

Before he knew it, two weeks came and went. It was Friday evening and twenty minutes out before Shiro's friend would show up, he didn't ask for a name, didn't want to know the nitty gritty details. 

Yet he knew he should ask before stepping out. 

Just to ensure Shiro's safety even if it hurt his heart. He could do at least this much. Keith sighed eyes downcast. Keith was readying to step out, tying his shoes before he stood and came to Shiro's bedroom door. He knocked softly.  
The door flew open and Shiro looked flustered and then relieved. "Keith!" He cried, panic in his eyes. 

Keith's eyes widen as he gaped, not expecting such a reaction. He felt a protectiveness surge up and he reached out, hands taking hold of Shiro. "What's wrong?" 

"My stream starts soon, and I just got a text from my friend. He’s flaking on me, what am I going to do?"

The alpha blinked, oh shit this was bad. How could that supposed friend do this to Shiro?! Keith knew the omega had been telling his fan base about this, been advertising for weeks during his shows. If he were to tell the fans and disappoint them tonight it wasn't happening, then Shiro could lose face and lose revenue. This was no good.

Keith felt a determination bubble up. 

"Keith, can do this with me?"

"Shiro let me –, I'll do it."

They both spoke unanimously. 

They looked wide eyed at each other before a slow blush crept onto their cheeks and ears. 

"You would," Shiro croaked softly as he swallowed and licked his lips. 

"Uh yeah, I would – I could," Keith stumbled as he chewed his lip nervously. 

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly for a moment before his eyes sharpened and fixed Keith to the spot. The blush helped diminish the glint in his eyes. "Thanks," he whispered, expression softening.

Keith was confused by the flux of emotions his friend displayed. But when that larger hand took his, he knew it would be okay. The smile he received was so gentle and reassuring, it melted his heart. There was a small tug and he was guided into the bigger bedroom. 

The soft click of the door cemented this was real, the bed under him sank as Shiro sat with him. The older man gave a little nervous grin and folded his hands in his lap, letting Keith go for now.

"We should get comfortable with one another before the streaming. Is there anything I can do to help you get comfortable?" Shiro questioned softly, treating Keith like a scared animal. 

Keith was trembling, but he was determined to do this. Shiro needed him and he'd be there for him. "I don't want to mess this up for you."

"You won't." 

Keith hummed, not feeling so confident. It had been months since he had sex and there was no build up or really anything between them. This was strange.

"Do you want to make out before the show? Oh, and do you want your face hidden?" Shiro asked, his kind eyes glowing with concern.

Oh shit! Keith thought, this was really happening. "We can show my face –. Let's kiss." Keith looked up towards Shiro as the other smiled, those large hands took hold of his arms and drew him closer, he went with it melting against Shiro.

"If this is weird or you feel uncomfortable tell me to stop and I will."

"Same, deal?" Keith posed back with their faces orbiting one another.

"Deal," Shiro snorted with a short laugh.

"Then seal it with a kiss, yeah?" Keith inquired hopefully. 

Again, a chuckle came from the omega and a big smile pulled at his lips. "Yeah." 

Their lips met and the worry instantly fell away, nothing mattered except Shiro –.

All too soon Shiro pulled away abruptly, startling Keith. "Is something wrong?!" 

Shiro laughed, bashfully as he waved his hands dismissively. "Everything is fine, sorry to suddenly jump away. I didn't finish setup, sorry." He stood up but pressed a kissed to Keith's forehead. "Will you give me a moment? Also, do me a favor?" He inquired as he straightened. 

Keith blinked feeling relief wash over him. "Sure thing, what can I do?" He asked eagerly. 

A happy smile made home on Shiro's face as he backtracked towards his furniture. Shiro grabbed a thick blanket off his dresser. "Will you set this on the bed," he smiled, eyes darkening at Keith. 

The alpha intuitively knew what he was being handed. One of Shiro's sex blankets. This really was happening; Keith felt his sweaty hands take the covers. Getting onto his feet he began to unfold and then flutter the blanket over the bed, making sure it covered the surface as he smoothed down any large sizeable folds. Shiro disappeared, going into the master bathroom as he got ready for the stream. The door clicked closed softly. Keith made sure to cover the area of the bed, not want anything to get potentially dirty. He felt his heart speed up, this was really happening! He felt thankful that Shiro's friend had flaked out, if they hadn’t, they would be there right now with Shiro. 

That thought alone was sobering. 

The door opened and Shiro stepped out, Keith felt his mouth drop open for a moment. The omega looked cute and comfortable, wearing light gray sweat joggers and a cropped shirt made of the same material in black. He always imagined what he wore and now he could lay those thoughts to rest. Shiro didn't have to wear sexy clothes, he just about looked hot in anything he wore. He was effortlessly handsome, and his confidence added to his sexiness, like right now. 

Shiro smiled, shy and cute as he came back to the bed. "Hey," he greeted. 

"Hi," Keith breathed as he sat on the bed next to him. 

"Do you wanna pick up where we left off?" 

"Yeah." The alpha nodded eagerly, wanting to touch and kiss Shiro to his heart's content. "Gotta get comfortable with each other." He whispered. 

"We do." Shiro agreed. "Uh – is there anything that is a no fly for you during sex?"

"Um – no –, not that I can think of. Was there supposed to be something crazy happening in today's stream?"

"Oh no!" Shiro chuckled. "Supposed to be pretty vanilla, they'll be happy I have a friend to join me during this session. That's all the fans are worried about." Shiro looked thoughtful for a moment before a smile pulled at his lips. "Wanna just let it happen, have an _organic_ experience?" 

"Sure!" Keith swallowed the lump in his throat as the temperature spiked and he felt hot. Shiro's tone wasn't missed.

Shiro hummed and his smile morphed to a grin. "You smell good." He purred.

"I do?" Keith asked as he gave himself a quick sniff and Shiro laughed.

"Yes, like bergamot, sandalwood, and amber," Shiro leaned in nuzzling against Keith's temple. "It's real nice," he whispered as his forehead touched, resting on Keith's own. "Can I," he began but his lips pressed to the corner of the other's lips. It was a wordless ask.

"Please." Before Shiro could do just what he'd asked, the alpha surged in kissing and taking those lips with his own, it started soft and explorative, but lingering unlike the previous kiss and the kiss continued. The press of their lips changed while they drew closer, their mouths opened, and they took small breaths between, but not daring to part. Keith groaned, feeling his canines itch as he nipped Shiro's bottom lip, catching between teeth. Shiro whimpered, rushing forward as he got into Keith's lap and licked into the alpha's mouth. 

Their hands didn't remain idle, they took life and ghosted over each other's clothed form. Keith's hands found Shiro's exposed sides, taking firm hold and feeling the silky skin pulled taut over his sculpted muscle, his hands snaked higher seeking that stout chest he always admired.

Shiro moaned into the kiss, it was turning wet and less graceful as tongue and teeth became a constant. His hands cupped a narrow jaw and sharp cheekbones before his hand took hold of inky locks and pulled.

Keith went with the motion, grunting from the tugs. 

Their eyes met, purple and grey. It was a second between them, but enough for them to both dive into each other. They moved as if they were old lovers, practiced with their shared kisses. Passion spilling over between both. Lips smacking wetly as they returned to making out. Shiro began to grind, feeling the bulge in Keith's pants while he licked and traced the other's warm mouth, learning all he could, memorizing his kisses. He was already addicted, could tell Keith felt the same way.

The alpha's hands fell to Shiro's plush, firm ass, kneading it and petting as he savored the feel of his roundness. He had wanted to touch him this way, his ass was wonderful and so pliant, he ground those globes into his front, small circles on his clothed cock. He could even feel the other's cunt through his sweats, he could smell the slick thick in the air. God, he wanted to put his face in it and drown. 

Would Shiro let him? He prayed that the omega would take pity on him and permit him a taste. 

Keith growled, using his own strength and hoisted Shiro up, surprising the omega before he found himself below the alpha. The shocked gaze lasted a second before a pleased coo came bubbling from Shiro as he began to trace his metal and flesh hand over Keith sleek form. Feeling the power and knowing this was a strong alpha for him. 

He sighed, offering his neck and keening softly. 

Keith responded in kind, rumbling and leaning in as he nuzzled and nipped delicately over Shiro's scent gland as his hips slotted against Shiro as he rolled, grinding slow and purposeful. The younger kissed a pathway up, finding those plump lips and kissing them, a whine shared between them.

A phone began to go off, the alarm making both jolt. Keith jerked back as Shiro went stiff before he relaxed against the bed. 

"So sorry, that's my reminder to queue stuff up," he rasped, as he palmed his straining cock in his sweats as he relaxed against the bedding. "Give me a sec." He moved from the bed, silencing his phone and then going to the computer and camera as he quickly got it all ready. "We'll be live in 5," he held up his metal hand for emphasis. 

Keith let out a breath, palming his own straining erection. 

This was happening. 

He had never watched any of Shiro's shows, he was tempted but didn't want to be a total creeper. He wanted to give Shiro his privacy or as much as he could.

The omega teethed his tongue in thought before deciding swiftly. "I'll greet and call you over, how does that sound?" 

Keith nodded obediently. "Um okay. Sounds good."

"Can I use your name?"

"That's fine. What about you?" Keith asked.

Shiro seemed surprised by the question. "I go by Shiro, no alias for me. Um, are nerves getting to you?" 

"Yeah," he confessed. It was nice that Shiro was talking to him now rather than them figuring it out during the live show without ruining the fantasy.

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you and you can ignore the camera. I won't really be interacting with my fans once we get started. Can I make a confession?" Shiro turned fully towards Keith, his hands reaching out and touching what he could of the alpha, trying to soothe.

"Sure."

"I'm nervous too. I haven't y'know," he made a bemused expression. "I haven't done _it_ with someone in a long time." He laughed nervously before he licked his lips. "I hope I don't suck or make it weird for you."

"What? C'mon Shiro, you'll be fine! I'm hoping I’ll be good enough for you – I – uh I mean good enough for your show." Keith amended shyly.

Shiro snickered. "We'll both do just fine." The omega leaned down and nuzzled his nose into Keith's cheek before kissing the other softly. The computer gave a soft chime, Shiro straighten. "A minute out." He informed. Keith nodded, moving off the bed as Shiro sat up again, sitting in the center. Standing out of the way and to the side, Keith waited and watching as a flirty smile made home on Shiro's face. Again, the computer chimed, and the red light of the camera came on. 

"Hello luvs, thanks for joining me today. We're going to do things a little different this go around." He gave a small chuckle. "I know all of you have been looking forward to this as I've been talking about it for weeks and _I've_ been looking forward to this as well. So, today will be no requests, sorry my luvs." He cooed. "Today, will be just me getting dicked down."

Hearing Shiro say that made Keith's ears go red, he chewed his lip while he battled his nerves. 

"Without further ado, Keith c'mere baby." He crooned as he held his hand out beckoning the alpha over. Keith took the hand, letting Shiro guide him over as he came into view. "Luvs this is Keith," he gushed as Keith sat next to him while Shiro's large hand fell onto Keith's thigh giving a squeeze. "Will you say hi."

"Hey." He waved trying to keep the frown off his face, normally he’d frowned when uncomfortable. 

The chat buzzed with text as the viewers came alive with chatter. 

**Cock-GuZZLE12: OMG! SHIRO HE'S HOT!! WHERE DID YOU FIND HIM!?!**

**RotelRomelle: akdlksjdlkfjlid**

**stevie-steve: Keith's a twink!**

**A$$_HATZ69: no way he's not a twink he's a twunk get it right**

**PreciousMommy❤💋💋: How is he going to handle you sweet boy**

**Dickstroyed0mega: Is this omega on omega action?!**

Coins began to jingle in, creating a soft song. 

Keith felt a little insulted as he read the scrolling text though it was hard to read it all as it constantly scrolled quickly, Shiro gave his leg another squeeze and laugh. "Keith is an alpha and I'm going to take his knot raw," Shiro purred which made Keith twist his face so quickly to stare at Shiro. 

He couldn't find his voice in that moment. So shocked by Shiro's declaration. 

Hands fell to his shoulders as Shiro moved bracketing Keith’s legs as he stood before lowering into his lap. Shiro looked back over his shoulder smiling. "Time to get this show on the road." Metallic eyes bore down onto Keith, a hungry stare full of desire and want. How was this the first time he was seeing this? He let his hands come up cupping Shiro's strong jaw, guiding those full lips to his and kissing him, falling easily into the groove they created beforehand. The kiss eased the tension both held, and their bodies relaxed. Shiro's hands cupped Keith's neck, thumbs rubbing over the scent glands as they kissed. Licking into each other as the soft sound of smacking overtook the room as the twinkling jingle of coins provided background. 

Shiro began to guide Keith back, the alpha growled as he took hold of Shiro in his arms, hoisting as he moved and then laid him on bed as he crawled over. 

"Mm can I take these off?" Keith asked he could see the beginnings of a tent in the front of those sweats. Keith couldn't wait to feast his eyes on all of Shiro.

"Can I take this off as well?" Shiro tugged at his crop top. Keith smiled, nodding. "Thanks baby," he purred watching the blush overtake Keith's face. The shirt came off with a yank and Shiro was topless. Keith had seen him shirtless before, but now it was all for him and he could touch. But he wanted Shiro bare to his eyes before he feasted. Now the sweats were being tugged off and he began to expose Shiro, but he wasn't prepared for the sight. He'd never seen these before in the laundry. The joggers were removed and tossed aside as Keith's eyes grew, and he felt his mouth water. 

Shiro smirked, one hand stroking the outline of his cocklet as it pressed against the material of his underwear, the amount of slick that hung heavy in the air cloying and thick. Keith's head swam and he groaned loudly. Shiro was trying to kill him. Was going to kill him! _Fuck!_

Shiro wore black boyshorts with the neatest cursive. 

_Sweeter than honey_

How right they were.

"Shiro, please let me taste you, please." He begged, falling to his knees as he gave the viewer a glance. 

The computer erupted with the sound of virtual coins depositing; the sound was like chimes on the wind. The jingle-jangle faded to the background as Keith pawed softly at those thick, strong thighs, fingers inching closer to their destination. He could see the damp spot growing.

Shiro bit his lips, eyes not leaving Keith as he cupped his chin, lip bitten between white teeth. "Yes baby, get what you need." Shiro reached down exposing his glistening cunt pulling the crotch of the cotton to the side. "C'mere sweetheart."

The scent that Shiro was emitting was stronger here between his thighs, Keith felt his mouth water, his canines lengthen, and gums itch wanting to sink into the glands that sat nestled near Shiro's folds. He smelled delectable. A large hand cupped Keith's jaw and he blinked up, coming out of the trance as Shiro smiled down at him and guided him closer. Keith hadn't known he paused, but now he surged in as his mouth clamped down on the other's clit suckling his hood in the process. 

Shiro arched crying out and his legs quivering close to Keith's head as he felt the touch like lightening flashing across his nerves. The alpha gave a low growl, against the aroused folds and he opened his mouth and swiped the flat of his tongue against all of Shiro's cunt. 

Keith maneuvered those strong legs to part and fall over his shoulders, supporting the weight easily as he lapped and gathered the slick on his tongue, savoring before he swirled his tongue around Shiro's engorged clit. The omega gasp, hands finding Keith's inky locks and taking hold while he pressed the alpha closer to his need. 

His slick was sweet and tangy, better than any sticky sweet honey.

Shiro arched and rolled bucking his hips softly upwards, bumping Keith's top lip. Keith growled, cracking one amethyst eye open as his hands took hold of strong hips, holding the other still. Shiro gave shallow breathy moans and bitten off sighs. Keith was making his toes curl and fuck his mouth was amazing, Shiro thought hazily. 

Keith forgot the camera as he devoured, suckled, and licked with precision and surety, treating Shiro's pussy like a buffet. 

Shiro closed his eyes, quickly losing himself. His hands pressed down more, fingers tightening into long strands and shit! He was close already! Keith's lips were wicked and stupid skilled, tearing Shiro easily apart. Shiro was panting audibly, unable to hold back.

Keith's teeth grazed, nibbled his clit and that was it! 

"Ke-Keith! Ahhnn!" Shiro bucked, unable to control his lower half as the orgasm took him, his cocklet trembled sputtering white onto his belly as he arched and his legs clamped around Keith's head, squeezing as he tried to squirm away as he was flying rapidly towards overstimulation. Those strong hands left his hips only to grip his thighs as Keith kept his mouth glued to Shiro's cunt, his tongue pressed down on Shiro's clit like a button, the pressure making the large omega sob and tremble on the bed.

"Oh fuck! Keith! Keith! Let me go, please! Uhn!" 

"No take it," he purred before his mouth clamped back to its spot on Shiro.

The omega whined and tugged on the other's hair, but he didn't want the alpha to stop. He wanted to be pushed and Keith seemed to take him there. His insides were throbbing, contracting and squeezing so hard on nothing. He whimpered and began to slowly, come down as he was feeling the afterglow settling in his body, emanating from between his legs and stretching outwards.

A finger pressed in, going to the last knuckle. Shiro sucked in a breath. Then ached as that lone finger drew out and then was joined by another. Keith began to fuck him quickly with his fingers, no subtlety or slow build up, just fast and deep. Shiro walls clamped down, pulsing wildly as his eyes opened wide in shock, sounds spilling from his lips. 

Keith's mouth finally came off the slick and swollen pussy as he nipped the mound playfully. "That's it, take it! Good boy," he praised.

Shiro keened, head lulling in the alpha's direction as he was putty in his hands. "Uh fuck – ohhn," he was growing tight again, it was almost too painful how quickly he was growing towards another orgasm. Keith knew how to manipulate his body easily and his cock stayed hard, dripping onto his lower belly as he was feeling so much pressure in his pelvis. 

"Shiro so good!" Keith ducked his head down, mouth finding his clit and latching on, lips locking and sucking hard. 

Shiro cried out. His hips wiggled and his feet kicked as he began to come hard, and the pressure was intense. "Oh fuck," Keith face was hit with a wave of clear come as Shiro began to squirt uncontrollably. He leaned in licking what he could of the slick as Shiro screamed.

The alpha slowed his fingers down a touch as his hand was drenched, dripping down his arm as he enjoyed being coated in Shiro's scent and hot slick. He felt pleased, his inner alpha preening proudly. 

As the stream slow to a dripping trickle, he pulled his finger out. Slowly, Keith stood moving away from the bed so the camera could get a good look at Shiro's wrecked form. Keith began to strip out of the camera's eye as the other mewed softly as they tried to regain their breaths.

Shiro was alpha drunk and wanton for more. 

The stream was raining with coins as the jingles filled the room along with Shiro's panting. Keith smirked as he pulled his shirt off and then worked on his pants, Shiro was dazed and pliant, but his eyes opened fixing on Keith as he waited for his alpha. Keith could feel the weight of those bottomless storm colored eyes. Stepping out of his pants he came back to the bed, the blanket had absorbed the gushes from Shiro's squirting cunt, a wet spot was present, but Keith wasn't concerned as he joined, crawling back. The panties were ruined, just like their owner. Keith would pull them off in a moment.

"Hey Shiro, you with me?" The omega moaned softly as a gentle hand cupped his face, Shiro turned into the palm his mouth latched onto Keith's thumb suckling as he kept eye contact. Shiro nodded and groaned softly. Smiling, Keith let his thumb slowly thrust in and out, not leaving the suction of Shiro's mouth. "Do you want more?"

"Mm hmm," Shiro hummed. 

"Want my cock and maybe my knot?"

Shiro trilled as he sucked eagerly at Keith's thumb. "I want it all."

"Same." Keith gently pulled his thumb from that warm inviting mouth with a wet pop, he bit his lip as he traced Shiro's bottom lip with his damp thumb before his mouth found Shiro's replacing it. Two hands cupped his jaw, one metal and one flesh cradling tenderly. His hands found Shiro's hips, tugging those drenched panties aside as the other lifted and assisted but it became hard to pull them down. Shiro made a sound, not wanting to part from Keith's kiss as he kicked the boyshorts off. 

He was now bare just like Keith. The alpha moved, positioning between Shiro's thick thighs, resting against him as he kissed. His hands wrapped around as they breathed small breaths between each kiss before connecting once more. 

They rolled, grinding as they teased one another. Keith was dripping while Shiro rutted his cunt and cocklet against the other's dick and knot. 

It felt good and Keith was ready to be buried deeply, feeling wet silk squeezing his cock in the tightest but smoothest prison. He grunted and began to stand on his knees. His hand lowered between them, taking hold. Keith guided his flushed dusky tip against Shiro's plump folds, teasing them both as he stroked up and down against the other's opening and clit, like he was a brush painting on a canvas. Shiro gasped, keened and moved against, rocking his hips.

He could feel Shiro's hole trying to clutch him, and have him sink in. Keith's tip caught a couple of times, almost slipping in and carving a space deep inside. Each time he would slip away, and they'd both make choked frustrated sounds. 

"Keith please," he whined, grinding upwards trying to tease the cockhead in.

"Can you kick your legs onto my shoulders?" He asked rather than address what Shiro was begging for, the other gave him a look but didn't protest/question. He could see it took effort for Shiro to do so, no doubt feeling the strain of two orgasms already made one's limbs tired. The chat was going crazy with notifications and coins, it was like a non-verbal demanding shout to get on with it as Shiro whimpered for it below. Keith could feel Shiro's rutting become desperate, he was getting wet and his begging was turning to whines.

So needed for cock. 

Keith couldn't hold out any longer if he wanted to, he angled his cock the flushing tip kissing wetly before he began to sink in, slow and measured as he drove to Shiro's core.

Shiro's eyes widen and he gasped, head thrashing back as he took hold of Keith's sides as the alpha leaned forward folding the much large body in half. Shiro easily collapsed and gasped as Keith sunk so deep inside. He trembled, feeling every inch before the alpha stilled above, the knot rested outside his pussy, pressed snug but not trying to enter yet.

Keith groaned, eyes closed, savoring the experience of being sheathed and caressed inside. "Hmm Shiro," he groaned before biting his lip and looking down over his nose with hooded eyes.

The image would forever be burned in Shiro's mind. He preened and leaned in, nipping and pressing kisses to Keith's flushed skin. "Keith," he swallowed trying to find his words in his jumbled mind. "Move, please – please move ohn!" 

Keith drew back only to drive forward hard and deep, his cock hitting Shiro's back wall, no doubt ramming his womb as he whimpered and dug his fingers into Keith's sides. Shiro was fucked hard already, the pace intense and he could do nothing but be bred. Shiro accented each thrust with his moans as Keith continued and he felt utterly disarmed, this wasn't like him.

Shiro wasn't normally a passive lover, but Keith had dismantled him easily and taken charge. Making him melt and shudder as he could do nothing more than hold on. His eyes cracked open, focusing on Keith as the alpha above looked nothing but concentrated as he pounded into Shiro's pussy, abusing it and make it so good. Shiro cooed and keened as his cunt made the gushiest squelches. He arched his hips up as best as he could as Keith thrusts continued, but then he began to roll his hips, swiveling and Shiro's eyes rolled back and he cried out as curses poured from his mouth and he felt his body locking up as he was feeling another orgasm barreling over him. 

It came too quick and violent, stealing his voice and breath, he froze like he was suspended in the moment as he came again, clenching hard. He gasped and then cried out as Keith began to batter his cunt, dragging him through his orgasm. Shiro began to shout as another wave overtook him and he squirted again, erupting around Keith's cock as he blanked out.

"Oh shit, Shiro! Fuck so good, keep going – please keep going!" Keith grunted above as he continued to move as Shiro.exe has stopped working.

Shiro knew he was tense, clenching hard and gushing, leaving a pool beneath his cheeks onto his blanket as it absorbed his mess. He had never squirted multiple times in a session, fuck his mind was blank and light, but his body heavy with use and it felt so good. Like he could sink and float away all at once. _Fuck_ Keith made him feel so damn good.

Sex had never felt like this before and Keith kept moving, prolonging his release –. 

Keith didn't pause but slowed his pace down as Shiro seemed out of it. He felt a bit concerned as the other seem to just bask in the feel, not to mention he was still fluttering around his cock. Reaching down, he let his hand cup Shiro's cheek as he nuzzled trying to gain his attention, nose to nose. "Hey," he called softly. "Shiro, you okay?" He asked his alpha was both, triumphant and concerned for the omega below. 

Shiro's eyes cracked open, purring softly as Keith rumbled back in response. He answered with a smile before turning his face into the welcoming palm. "I'm good Keith." His mouth and brain felt disconnected, but somehow, he made sense and could respond to Keith.

The alpha smiled back, pleased and happy. "Good," he rumbled before leaning in, nose nuzzling Shiro's own scarred one. "Can I make you feel good one more time? Can I Shiro?"

A fourth release! Shiro let his eyes shift down his body, watching Keith's hips continue to move as his cock sank in slowly and he made a soft pathetic sound. His cocklet was flaccid but he could still come from his vagina. He could probably go again if Keith cock demanded it. Shiro gave a warbling affirmation and leaned in kissing Keith as he cooed. 

The alpha growled in approval before his hips began to change pace, intensity slowly climbing this time rather than the pounding he had taken in the beginning.

"Shiro you're amazing," Keith praised, forehead resting against Shiro's own sweaty one. His hands cup the other's face, keeping him bracketed in as he rolls his hips. Shiro's legs finally fell from Keith's shoulders resting between hips and sides as he locks his ankles behind a sleek backside. "You feel wonderful Shiro, so good and taking me so well," he continued to babble. Keith always became talkative when he got closer to his own orgasm and Shiro seemed receptive to it, mewling and keening as Keith spoke. "Want my knot now?"

"Please! Please, fuck!" 

The alpha took a breath, driving forward as he felt Shiro's body begin to give under the pressure. Shiro's hands shot out, gripping Keith's thighs as the bulb of his knot pressed insistently while slowly those folds gave way and Shiro's saturated opening accepted him. The omega hissed not in pain, but feeling suddenly overwhelmed and stretched, his walls gaping open as Keith sank all the way into the hilt. He growled and licked up Shiro's sweaty neck. He began to feel his knot expand, locking them in and securing itself inside Shiro's juicy cunt. Keith lifted, looking down, making sure Shiro was okay and not hurting. The other's metallic eyes shined, with glossiness and he was panting wildly below, but there was a grin on his face.

"Snug," Shiro whispered. 

Keith snorted and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Yeah it is." He couldn't agree more. "Can I move, or do you need a moment?"

Shiro wiggled his hips below, mewed softly and sucked in a breath. "Please – move," he whined. 

"Gladly," Keith groaned as he began to roll his hips unable to thrust with his knot locked in, all he could do now was give small pumps and lewd gyrations, he began to do just that. His back and pelvis rolling as he began to rub all Shiro's walls as the omega made small noises below, they were choked and labored. 

His fingers dug into Keith's thighs as he moved with him, trying to compliment the movement. 

"Touch your clit," Keith commanded in a whisper and Shiro made a small sound, his metal hand came between them and began to roll his engorged clit slowly and out of sync with Keith's cock. 

Shiro whimpered, his breathing already growing wild and dewy. Soon. So, soon. He'd find his end again and he hoped Keith would too. He groaned, his eyelids fluttering as he was floating still lost in sensation. It was rare, but Shiro tended to get like this when he was alone and not working in front of the camera, yet Keith got him to this state, and it was great. Shiro hoped Keith would come soon, fill him up. He felt his cunt throb at the thought.

Keith rotated his hips, he could feel the tightening in his balls as he grew closer, could feel the rush rolling over him in waves. He growled low and deep as he continued to rut into Shiro. He'd be filling _his_ omega soon and the thought alone made him shudder. 

Shiro's other hand joined between their body, this hand rested on his stomach and Keith blinked, seeing the slight lift and movement with each thrust of his knot as Shiro's lower stomach was bit distended. The soft moans and breathy whimpers added to the imagery as Shiro's one hand held his stomach and the other played with his clit, Keith felt euphoria wash over him while beginning to grind his cock in as far as he could, his knot fattening as he was getting closer. He began to grow more vocal as he cursed softly and laid praise on Shiro. "Fuck Shiro, you're so – mm – tight, so wet ahh! Fuck." His pacing lost the fluidity became jerky as he moved, holding on as Shiro whined below. 

"Ke-Keith! Uhn Keith! Bite me, please!" He begged as he tipped his head, exposing the long lines of his strong neck and the puffed up scent gland.

Keith's mouth watered, his gums itched and he wanted to mark him, though he had to be careful not to sink in and accidentally mate him. Lowering, he leaned in licking the sweat from Shiro's skin, mapping towards the puffy gland and when his mouth pressed a gentle kiss Shiro gasped loudly, trembling below. Keith opened his mouth latching on, sucking and outlining with his tongue. Shiro made a startled noise, his hands flew to the other's damp back, grabbing shoulders as he cried out. 

He was so sensitive, so receptive to all of Keith's touches and the alpha couldn't be happier nor prouder. 

_His_ mate was absolute perfection. 

Keith's teeth clamped down hard, but mindful enough not to break skin. Shiro had been lively during their whole fucking, but the sound he made had Keith's head jerk. Nails dug into his back and his eyes locked on Shiro, the omega teeth bared showing his own canines as a hissed exhale left him and he growled, eyes narrowing as his body clenched tightly like a steel vice. He was so tight, so very tight and Keith could barely move, his own body felt out of his control as he was pulled along by Shiro's contracting walls as they pulsed, fluttering violently.

Keith felt all his senses dwindle, centering and flowing as he began to spill deep inside. His dick throbbed as he jerked with each wave, filling Shiro so deep. Keith was moaning loudly only to feel shaky hands take his face and guide him down, kissing his breath away as he rocked gently, milking himself and prolonging Shiro's orgasm –. 

The chat was going wild with notifications and coins.

Keith felt lightheaded and boneless, he shook above as he held himself up trying not to crush the omega below, though he knew Shiro could probably take his weight. Lowering, he wrapped his arms around slowly maneuvering to lay on their sides as they remained tied. Keith was careful, knowing omegas could take a little bit of manhandling when it came to this part of the afterglow. 

Still Keith remembered when Adam would hiss at him and tell him to stop fiddling around. 

To be fair Adam was a beta and knotting took a lot out of him.

Keith blinked as Shiro hands hid his eyes and his jaw clenched. He felt his stomach drop and his satiate feels dimmed when Shiro made a small choked sound. Panic settled in and the alpha felt alarm bells blare in his head. His omega was upset, and it was because of him, sobbing because of him.

"Shiro? Are you okay? D-Did I – did I hurt you?" His own voice sounded small as he pulled the large body closer. Oh god, Shiro’s fans could see this! He was going to be _that_ asshole who hurt Shiro! Shit! 

Suddenly, a laugh bubbled up from the older man as he sucked in a breath still crying as he smiled at Keith as his hands fell away. "S-Sorry," he croaked out brokenly. "This is just a – um release, I haven't cum that many times before and now my body is confused," he laugh-cried. 

Keith was confused, his head tilted, and he didn't know what to say. 

Shiro smiled through his tears and pulled the alpha closer hugging him. "These are good tears, happy ones," he whispered. He let his face nuzzle into Keith's as he was beginning to calm down. "Everything is okay luvs," he spoke aloud to his fans, sounding wrecked. "We're going to wrap up now." Shiro reached back, opening his nightstand and pulled out a keyboard and mouse. "Bye luvs, I'll talk to you next time." He smiled and winked before he began to exit out of the stream before letting out a sigh and looking at Keith as they stayed tangled together. "Sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to start crying, but you –um y'know fucked me so good." He cringed cutely, suddenly bashful as he spoke now that the camera was off. 

Keith felt shy as well. "I went overboard, huh?"

"No! It was amazing, so good! I just never orgasm so much or so hard in my life." His face was blooming red while he wiped the last of the tears away. "This is – mmm wow hard to say even after all that." Shiro laughed with a grin. 

"I – um – loved every moment of it." Keith confessed softly eyes averted as his own face matched the omega's. "I just wanted to make you feel good is all."

"You did, more than I've ever felt before." 

"Good." Keith gave a nod. It was awkward but an ego boost at the same time. 

Strange and conflicting, but it was all good nonetheless.

His knot still held them together as they spoke softly.

"Could we do this again?" Shiro asked shyly. "If you want that is." He added quickly.

"For your stream –, sure." Keith agreed only to hear Shiro sigh.

"No –, not just for the stream. For us."

Hearing his soft admission made Keith's eyes grew round while his mouth fell open. "You want to – with me?" 

Shiro's face burned bright as his eyes lowered and his ears reddened adorably. "Yes –. It can be more than sex." He paused his eyes taking on a determine glint as he affixed Keith with his expression even as he was flushed. "We could take it slow if you want it –. I know I'm putting you on the spot." Shiro folded his lips, pressing them into a firm line, giving Keith a moment to speak.

Keith was not expecting this, and he felt his heart speed up and wow, Shiro wanted him. A relationship, more than sex. Keith nibbled his lip and before his own look matched Shiro's. "I want that –, we can take it slow and see where this goes. I've always felt a connection to you since our first meeting and I want this as well." He wished to say more, but felt he was babbling. Yet Shiro smiled at him and he shared his own.

"Then we were on the same page, but just didn't know it." Shiro pressed his forehead to the other's. His hands cupped Keith's face as they looked into each other's eyes. 

"Yeah." Keith agreed as his hands fell onto Shiro's two. He leaned in pressing soft kisses to those swollen lips. Keith's smile grew and he sighed happily. Keith was so fortunate and couldn't believe this all steamed from Shiro's friend standing him up, he was so lucky!

"If we're starting this then I have to come clean." Shiro began sheepishly as he scratched the back of head, a nervous habit. 

"Huh? Is everything alright?" Keith was concerned but not enough to have that sinking feeling though. 

"Everything is fine – just – I lied." Shiro began to grow flustered as he seemed to make a cute guilty expressions. "There was no friend, I didn't invite anyone for the stream. That was a ploy to see what you'd do and then I panicked thinking you'd leave and be upset. So, I invited you under the guise of them standing me up. I'm sorry for deceiving you. I was desperate to have you."

Keith blinked and frowned in confusion. "What?" There was no friend? Never was and he fell for it because of his feelings for Shiro. Keith smiled, chuckling as he shook his head. "You're trouble."

"And you're not?" Shiro shot back.

"I never said I wasn't." Keith murmured pressing a kiss to Shiro's damp forehead as he finally slipped out and felt their fluids gush out as his knot was deflated. "I'll clean you up and then we can rest, can't get up to trouble when we're tired, yeah?"

"Yeah." Shiro agreed as he watched his new lover climb out of bed, a dreamy sigh left his lips. 

"Lift up for me, I need to get the blanket up. I'm sure the wet spots are cold." Keith pulled while the blanket was removed from the bed, no wet spots remained as the cloth had done its job, keeping the bedding dry. "Wow." His hand smoothed over feeling nothing out of sorts. Keith took the blanket and dumped it into the plastic basket and kicked it out into the hall to deal with later. Moving towards the bathroom, Keith paused in the doorway looking at Shiro lounging and smiled. 

His last fleeting thought before he disappeared into the bathroom was he needed to either invest in more sex blankets or do laundry constantly to keep those life savers clean.

He and Shiro would be using them a lot in the future. The thought made him smile and his heart flutter.

**Author's Note:**

> A twitter thread turned fic. Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!
> 
> Come find me on:  
> @CardiganCarm (twitter)
> 
>  **EDIT:** This blanket really does exist! Google search:  
> Throws of Passion waterproof pleasure blanket.


End file.
